iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alayne Baelish
'''Alayne Baelish '''is the believed to be the second child and only daughter of Lord Artys Baelish and Donella Terrick, but was actually fathered by Renly Baratheon during a trip to the Riverlands. Unlike most nobles of Westeros, Alayne has spent several years in Essos and has wed three times, all proving unfruitful. Appearence Alayne is traditionally tall, favoring her mother on most ends, with black hair that has a brown tint, a graceful figure; thin waist and small breasts. She has a round face and light brown eyes. Standing at 5'7, it's easy to say she's one of the taller of her noble lady counterparts. History Born the second child to Lord Artys Baelish and Donella Terrick in 328 AL, three years after her brother, Loren, Alayne was raised for a life of womanhood from an early age, an old Septa having been paid for her accommodations and as such given an education in simple things such as knitting, literacy, amongst other small things including addition, dancing, and other ladylike abilities. While her brother was being taught how to be a Lord, Alayne was raised to wed, and that was her due. Alayne, at the age of eight, was betrothed to Ser Willas Mooton, the union being fruitful as Alayne and Willas had enjoyed eachother's company from an early age. It was stated that Alayne would wed upon her first flowering, however the bedding wouldn't happen for some time still. Three years passed and Alayne first bled at the age of eleven, however, the betrothal was then extended as Alayne was slowly mastering the arts of her grandfather Petyr Baelish, enjoying time weaving intricate webs with her brother, executing small queer plots and employing courtiers to do their bidding for them. Alayne had even established a trade route from King's Landing to a small town just outside of Harrenhal at the age of twelve, earning not only praise from her father but substantial wealth to such village, earning praise from the commoners amongst that village as well. Two years and several failed plots later, Alayne was wed to Willas Mooton in Maidenpool. They weren't bedded for a year, however and even after they were bedded the duo failed to produce a child, for a single miscarriage after a brief pregnancy left Alayne bed ridden for three months. During those three months, however - Lord Willas fell ill, dying soon afterwards, complaining of an ache in his chest. A widow at the age of eighteen, Alayne soon turned to Harrenhal, depressed and devoid of life. She felt worthless, was worthless. She didn't enjoy the things she used to, frequently couldn't bathe herself, and her sobs were heard throughout Harrenhal for months. If there was anyone Alayne truly loved - it was Willas Mooton. In an attempt to bring a fruitful life back to Alayne, Lord Artys spent a small sum to ship his daughter to Essos, in hopes she would find some brightness in her life. Alayne went unwillingly, however, when she visited Pentos, a Pentoshi merchant-prince found himself infatuated with the lady Alayne, and having earned her friendship earlier, (He helped her with translation to the Pentoshi/Essosi language.) he wed her in an old Pentoshi ceremony, though the marriage was but for naught. A year passed whence they were married. Alayne had suffered through another miscarriage, one that was nothing more than an another bump in their relationship. Several months after the miscarriage, the pentoshi merchant prince died of a burst stomach after eating too much food the previous night. Alayne did not have grief for his death, she instead took sail to Volantis soon after, using what wealth she had acquired from the prince to assure herself safe passage. In Volantis, Alayne spent just shy of half a year alone before she fell into the arms of an old triarch who took her fancy for her exoticism. He loved her, truly - and they wed not soon after. Alayne proclaimed her love for him as well. Three years their marriage blossomed. Alayne befriended the nobles of the city, enjoyed life there, and certainly had many friends. However, the old triarch took a fall from the great black walls of Volantis while Alayne was off at a feast. The reasons for his death are unknown, save for that Alayne weeped when she was informed of his death. With nowhere left to go, she claimed several items from the old triarch's treasury and made for home, claiming they were momentos for the future. She returned to Harrenhal soon after and blossomed as a young lady. She would not marry again, however she would help her brother with whatever he needed. Two years have passed since she returned to Harrenhal. Recently Alayne attended the feast of Harrenhal, and subsequently attended the Grand Council. The Three Husbands of Alayne * Willas Mooton, died sickly in 356 AC * Treggar Antaryon, died of a burst belly, 360 AC * Horonno Maegyr, fell from the black walls of Volantis, 365 AC Family * Immediate Family, * Artys Baelish, father and Lord of Harrenhal * {Donella Terrick}, mother, d. 353 AC ** Loren Baelish, brother, b. 335 AC ** Amerei Baelish, sister b. 344, d. 344 ** Arryk Baelish, brother, b. 346 d. 347 * Family by law, * Jeyne Erenford, b. 338 AC, sister-in-law. ** Petyr Baelish, b. 361 AC, nephew, ** Steffon Baelish, b. 365 AC, nephew References http://www.reddit.com/r/ITRPCommunity/comments/2ns6sr/lady_alayne_of_house_baelish/ Category:Riverlander Category:House Baelish Category:Deceased